


Day Sixteen: Movies

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Movie Night, Pillow Princess Keith, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 16: Movies--I used this as an excuse to write porn. That's it.
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Sixteen: Movies

Lance insisted on watching the Pirates of the Carribean movies but fell asleep half an hour into the first movie. Hunk and Pidge fell asleep during the second one. Allura and Shiro followed suit shortly after.

Lotor thought Keith was sleeping too until the half-human on his lap made some very obvious movements against his crotch. Keith looked over his shoulder to smoulder at Lotor. “If you can get us to our room without waking anybody, we can make our own movie. And use the leash.”

The prince’s eyes widened before he moved, quickly and carefully flipping himself and Keith off of the back of the couch, positioning Keith so that he was holding him by his hips, Keith’s legs wrapping around his waist. Lotor could feel their dicks pressing against each other through the fabric of their pants. Keith shuddered in his arms.

“Hurry up.” Keith demanded quietly, squirming in Lotor’s hold. “C’mon!”

“If I drop you, that’ll kill the mood.” Lotor responded, hurrying either way. They reached the room and already Keith was clawing at their clothes. “Wait, wait. You prepare yourself and I’ll get the camera.”

“And the leash.” Keith reminded, planting his feet on the ground.

Lotor felt himself salivate. “And the leash.” Lotor turned to their closet, grabbing the camera and leash both. He quickly set up the camera, double-checking to make sure it was recording, even as he heard Keith moan with two fingers in his ass.

“Lotor.” Keith moaned out. “Hurry up!” Instead of responding, Lotor crossed the room to where Keith laid on the bed, taking his fingers away from his hole and replacing them with his own.

Lotor was quick to find Keith’s prostate, relishing in Keith’s muffled scream of pleasure into the pillow. “Hush now, darling,” Lotor said, securing the collar and leash onto Keith’s neck with his other hand, “we wouldn’t want to wake the others.”

In lieu of a response, Keith just moaned into his pillow again, this time at the loss. He bucked back, knowing that Lotor was moving to kneel behind him. “Would you just fuck me already?!”

Lotor pulled the leash slightly, making sure Keith could feel its pressure on his neck without blocking his airway. “Oh, I will. But I just can’t decide if we’re at the right angle…”

“If you would stop being artsy for a second and fuck me, you’ll find the right fucking angle.” Keith growled.

“If you insist.” Lotor replied, pushing in completely before Keith could respond. With just a moment to regain his senses, Lotor began moving bending himself over Keith’s back, pulling at the leash at an angle that made their mouths meet in an open-mouth kiss. Keith keened into the kiss, Lotor’s tongue stroking his own.

Lotor was hyper-aware of the recording light on the camera, as was Keith, and they both unconsciously angled themselves towards the lens. Lotor’s pace increased, feeling himself getting squeezed by Keith’s inner walls. He came quickly when he felt Keith do the same underneath him. 

Lotor collapsed on top of Keith, shifting so that he was spooning him more than crushing him. “So, how about our next date, we make it a movie night?” Keith offered once he caught his breath.

Lotor smiled. “Making or watching?”

“Why not both?”


End file.
